inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 22
Hi guys! As you know this is the 22nd chapter in the Kaiousei Series! I hope this isnt to cheesy becuase it might be a little bit depressing.... Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Mazukage Maruwa Tanaka Hyuuga Kira Hitokimo Last Time..... Kira watched Phineas and Ferb!.......But thats not all! The Team got to the field to see that someone was already there. It was Tanaka Hyuuga! The team battled with him and seemed to be winning! After the first half, Mazukage revealed his past and suspended the match but Tanaka passed out! What will the team do? A hard desision.... Mazukage, What will you do? At the Field.... Mazukage: Oh my......What will we do? Kii: Stupid question! Call the ambulance! Mazukage: Right ok......I was just panicing thats all.... Me: hmm.....Coach......Are you alright? Mazukage: It isnt me you should be worring about right now.... Tsurugi pulled out his red phone and punched in the number Me: Well....At least somebody done it! The ambulance came in a blink of an eye. Rese: Phew! That was quick! Doctor: Oi! Get the strecher! Nurse: Ok! The doctors run towards Tanaka. Me: He just passed out! Like right now! Doctor: Right......Lets go! They lifted him up on the strecher and put him in the Ambulance Mazukage: Wait! Let me come with you! Doctor: Fine.....You kids are gonna have to walk.... Gemini: No problem! Tasuku: Oh god! More Walking? Rese: Yes! Come on Bro! Stop being lazy! Megami: Wow......That was really dramatic! Tsurugi: And Tence too..... Jason: We gotta get to the hospital! Akuji: Where is it for a start? Tsurugi: I know where it is, Follow me. We all follow Tsurugi, running as fast as we can. Megami: Why do we have to run? Hikari: Becuase we got to get there quickly! Me: I hope Mazukage hasnt freaked out or anything..... At the Hospital...... Nee naw nee naw! The ambulance arrives just as we do. Doctor: Well, you lot are fast! Akuji: You can say that again! Some of the other doctors get Tanaka out and rush towards the entrance. People dodge out of the way un aware of what was happened. Mazukage runs in with them. We pause for a moment looking around. Me: Why do hospitals creep me out? Tsurugi: Hmm......Somehow it doesnt to me.... Gemini: Becuase you came here everyday to see your Brother! Tsurugi: Saying that, i wonder where he is now.... We suddenly get pushed out of the way by some nurses following the doctors with Tanaka. Nurse: Sorry about that but we are in a rush..... Rese: Wait! We are coming with you! Lets go guys! We follow after the nurses, we get to the ward after a while and Tanaka's already wired up to the Life support machine. Mazukage: Guys..... Me: Coach.....your ok right? Mazukage: *sigh* Yeah i'm fine.... I look at Tanaka and sigh with Coach. Doctor: All we can do is wait now......I'm sorry about what happened..... Mazukage: Will he be alright? Doctor: Hopefully now we need to take a test with him so your gonna have to wait for a while. We leave the ward and sit down on the benches in the corridor. Megami: This is gonna take a while i guess..... I sit next to Tsurugi and hold onto him tightly. I have never been in a situation like this. I dont know what to do... Tsurugi: Its gonna be ok Kira..... I smile softly. Gemini leans on the wall looking out of the window, Tasuku conforts Rese who looks a bit gloomy, Akuji and Hikari listen to music on Akuji's I-Pod quietly, Megami and Kiseki start talking softly about Boys and Makeup, Jason grabs his shiny, blue 3DS out of his bag and starts playing on Mario Kart 7 winning every race and and Mazukage sits on the bench looking tence. Suddenly we hear footsteps coming towards us. Doctor: The test is done, you can come back and see him now. Mazukage stands up and dashes to the ward, we follow nervously. Tanaka seems to be ok. Me: Phew! So he's ok? Doctor: Hopefully....... He squints his eyes. There it is, The beautiful sunset...... Doctor: You kids should be getting back home now..... Rese: Ok......Thanks Doctor! Jason: We will be back tomorrow though! Kii: You bet! see you tomorrow Coach......Wait......Are you Staying there? Mazukage: Yes.......But just for a while though.....I'll be back tomorrow..... Me: Bye! We walk back. Gemini: How about you all come back to the Sun Garden? I guess Hitokimo-San wouldnt mind..... Akuji: Thanks Gemini! Me: Come on! Lets get going! At the Sun Garden.... Hitokimo: Your early Kira, You brang the whole team with you? Me: Yeah.....Sorry Nee-San i can explain...... Hitokimo: No no! its fine! Come in! You can explain later......You all look a bit down, whats up? Me: Thats why i'm gonna explain.....Ok......Tanaka Hyuuga passed out but it was his past story that caused it really and it was kinda sad..... Hitokimo: Well......You all need a bit of Cheering up......Where's Mazukage anyway? Tsurugi: He's still at the hospital.... Hitokimo: Ok......Well you look hungry too! I'll cook dinner now, Its Curry! Me: Yay! I LOVE curry! Which kind of Curry? Hitokimo: Its a Chicken Tikka Masala! Me: My Fave! Come on! Lets go in the Living room! We all stumbled into the Living room. Tasuku grabed the remote and turned it over to Spongebob. Tsurugi: Great.....More childish stuff..... Me: fine! I grab the remote and pass it to Tsurugi. Me: Go on then! turn it over to what you want to watch! Tsurugi sits there very confused. He channel flicks a lot so one minute its on the Soccer match and then its on the Music! Rese: Stop Channel Flicking! Kii: Yeah! Its hurting my eyes! Megami: Well dont sit right in front of the T.V then! Akuji then takes the remote and puts it on MTV. Gemini: Jersey Shore......Really? Akuji: Fine! Uh..... He then puts it on The Only Way Is Essex. Hikari: what is with you and reality T.V shows? Akuji: It gets addicting after a while...... Rese: Just TURN IT OVER TO SOMTHING DECENT! We sweatdrop. Tasuku turns it back over to SpongeBob. Tasuku: I was watching this first anyway.....So it back fires back on all of you! Ha! Hitokimo: Dinner is done you guys! We all eat our Curry quickly. Me: Phew.....That was soooooooooooo spicy! Jason: My mouth is burning! He takes a drink. We all go to bed after that. Me: Hmm.......There is no space up here! Gemini: I got an Idea! She whispers the plan in my ear. I nod in exsitment Me: We will be back in a minute! Gemini and I dash down stairs. Gemini: Hitokimo-San.....Are we aloud to sleep in the living room? Me: Please Nee-San! There is no space up there! Hitokimo: *Sigh* Fine..... Gemini + Me: Yes! Guys! Come down here! The team run down the stairs. Me: We are gonna sleep in the living room! We all set up. Tsurugi, Akuji and Jason move the sofa's and tables out of the way. Gemini and Kiseki get sleeping bags. Gemini: I'm sleeping on the sofa! Me: No! Thats my job! Gemini: You slept there last time! Me: Fine, I'll sleep on the other sofa! Tsurugi: No you dont! Already reserved........For Me! Me: Grr......Thats just typical of you. Megami helps Hikari set up all of the beds, We finally get to relax after a busy day..... Me: good night minna! The lights go out. We all drift of the sleep.... In the Morning....... Me: *Yawns* You guys up yet? Team: Yep...... Gemini: Kira! *giggles* look in the mirror! Akuji: Oh my days! *Laughs* I run up to the mirror.......the team drawn a mostache, dark circles under my eyes and 'nyan' on my forehead with pen. Me: EHHHH? YOU GUYS! The Team burst into laughter. Tasuku: Dont look at me, It was Rese's idea! I grab the packet of wipes to get it all off of my face. I finally get if all off. We all get ready and tidy up. Then we dash out of the door and to the hospital. At the Hospital.... Mazukage meets us there. He looks worried. Me: Whats up? Mazukage: I got to tell you somthing..... Hikari: Ok.......Tell us! Mazukage: The Doctor told me last night.....He might not survive.....So we have two choises......We either, Turn off his life support machine OR we give him hypotheropy which means that erases all of him memory.... Me: Oh.......So this is if he is not ok? Mazukage: Yeah......I say Hypotheropy but i want to see what you think first..... Tsurugi: Hmm....... Kii: Well...... Akuji: Uh..... Megami: I agree with Coach, And then, mabye, he wont be evil! Becuase he wont remember right? Me: Yeah! Great! I'm with Megami and Coach! What about you guys? Tasuku + Rese: Were with Coach! Tsurugi: Same.... Kiseki: I agree! Team: We do too! Me; So......Lets go! Coach, are you ok with this? Mazukage: Yes.....Lets head inside..... The doctor approaches us. Doctor: Good news! He is going to survive! So that mean you dont have to give him Hypotheropy or turn of his Life support machine! Hikari: Really? Thats great! Me: Will he still be evil? The doctor smiles. Doctor: I think he's learnt his lesson...... Tsurugi: Thats good, becuase i was getting fed up of battling him all the time..... Doctor: But we will keep him here for a while just to be sure.... Mazukage: Thank you.....All of you! For being so supportive! Me: Thats ok! ......Come on! We need to practice! Team: Yeah! Next Time...... Gemini suggests that the team should come to Raimon for the day as students! They agree. But its more crazy than they expect! The the team hear news that Endou's been sealed! The team invesigate and it was Beta's doing! Will the team stop her finally? Kotoni~x 12:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series